


【影日】无题

by YunQGM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunQGM/pseuds/YunQGM
Summary: 故事发生在2019年。第一篇影日，有点不好意思！
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 9





	【影日】无题

**Author's Note:**

> 故事发生在2019年。第一篇影日，有点不好意思！

回过神来的时候，影山飞雄发现自己站在日向翔阳的房门前。  
此刻应当是深夜，尽管影山尽可能小心地推开门，他还是不由自主地屏住了呼吸。  
门滑过凹槽，发出细微的声响，打破了沉寂和他的茫然。  
他想起来，今天...不，昨天...乌野在春高止步四分之一决赛。  
以及，眼前沉沉入睡的日向，在四分之一决赛的第三局，因发烧离场。  
路灯昏黄的光，径自穿过玻璃窗，钻进黑暗的缝隙里。  
影山却比这些“闯入者”更从容地走进房间，又回身轻手拉上木门，俨然一副主人的姿态。  
他跪坐在日向旁边，偏过头俯视日向。  
日向在阳光下“吵闹”的橘色头发，被黑暗染成了与影山如出一辙的黑发。  
但影山就是知道，此刻的日向，双颊微微泛红。  
仿佛是为了印证自己的想法，这位出色的二传手伸出左手，贴在日向的脸侧。  
很烫，日向还在发着烧；很痒，指尖触到了日向的发梢。  
影山这恍若情人般温柔的举止和恰到好处的冰凉，让日向无意识地把头埋到影山的手中。  
影山意识到自己一直在等这个瞬间，就像赛点时等扣杀的球落地，等大器晚成添上最后一撇。  
所以他一动不动地保持着这个姿势，直到右腿发麻......  
右腿...发麻？  
影山努力地晃了晃自己的右腿，血液不足的麻痹感绷直了他的每根神经，他在这种僵直中清醒过来，扭头狠狠地瞪了一眼旁边的始作俑者。  
\- 日向呆子！  
日向结实的小腿大剌剌地压在影山腿上，肇事者此刻睡得正熟，传出比梦里更轻更稳的呼吸声。  
腿部传来的酸麻，说不上是让人安心还是让人上火，就像日向翔阳对于影山飞雄而言。  
影山一边把自己的腿从重压下解放出来，一边把手贴到日向脸侧。  
\- 凉的。  
\- 呆子...  
半晌，影山从平躺转为侧躺，夹住日向不安分的腿，将他搂到自己怀中，回想着刚才的梦，再次沉入梦乡。

\----@早上，房间里----  
闹钟响起的瞬间，影山和日向同时睁开眼睛，互瞪一眼并迅速掀开被子冲向洗手间。  
本该如此....  
但今天影山选手以绝对的优势率先冲进了洗手间，留下日向选手在床上因腿麻不得动弹。  
“今天也是我赢了！”从洗手间里传来了影山得意又响亮的声音。  
“影山你就不能成熟一点吗！尽耍阴招！我腿麻还不是你的错！”  
“是碎半月先把锤压上累的！”（是谁半夜先把腿压上来的！）  
正在刷牙的是影山飞雄，22岁，AD现役二传手，目前与男友日向翔阳同居中。  
因腿麻惨败的是日向翔阳，23岁，去年加入BJ，BJ现役强力接应，目前与男友影山飞雄同居中。  
两人今日行程 —— 1 影山驾车送日向到比赛场地；2 日向比赛。

\----@赛前，厕所前的长廊----  
-“厕所之歌——影山果然还是很在意及川前辈呀。”  
-“欸哦，小飞雄是特地过来看我比赛的吗？我可是一次都没有看过小飞雄的比赛哦！”  
正要从厕所里走出来的人影是及川彻，日向这次比赛的对手之一，这次比赛是及川回国后的首战。  
-“我也没有看过及川学长的比赛，我只是送这家伙过来比赛。”  
-“不坦率的家伙！（小声）及川学长，你好！在巴西的时候，受你照顾了。不过我今天一定会打败你的！”  
-“好久不见，翔阳。我不会手下留情的，会赢的肯定是我。对吧！小飞雄！”  
-“日向~集合咯！”狐狸脸宫侑从长廊一端走来，“厕所门口还是这么热闹呀。”  
-“那么，及川学长，我先走了，比赛见！”  
-“洗好脖子等着吧！翔阳！”  
日向与宫侑转身离开，剩下影山和及川两人面面相觑。  
-“那个...”影山试探着开口道。  
-“怎么，要认输吗？”  
-“才不是！谢谢...你对日向的照顾，我听那家伙说了，在巴西的时候...”  
-“那下次比赛直接认输吧！”  
-“不可能！”  
-“怎么不可能，只要......”  
-“及川——”长廊的另一端传来及川队友的喊声。  
-“这就来！”  
-“再见，小飞雄！好好在观众席看着我的精彩表现吧！”  
-“再见...”影山一脸纠结地低头道别。

\----@赛后，车上----  
-“及川前辈比以前更厉害了！能跟他打比赛真是太好了！”日向一边系安全带，一边说。  
-“遇到肯定是我赢。”  
-“今天明明是BJ打赢了，AD的影山选手为什么可以这么傲慢。”  
-“换做AD也会赢。”  
-“自大的影山选手，今晚吃什么呀，日向选手肚子饿了。”日向状若无骨地靠住影山。  
-“袋装速食咖喱。”  
-“欸——”日向拖着长长的尾音来表达自己的不满。  
-“坐好。”影山伸手把日向的头推开，顺便撸了一把他的橘色短毛。  
\- 手感良好。影山在心里偷偷地笑。  
日向回国已经一年多了，被晒黑的皮肤慢慢白了回来。  
-“运动完果然还是要吃肉，肌肉才能得到修复。”被推开后，日向自顾自地在副座嘟囔。  
-“那就去吃肉吧。”  
-“那我们去体育馆路尽头那家！”  
日向闪烁着侧过头看向影山。  
-“哦。”影山这次终于坦率地弯了嘴角。  
无论是喜悦，还是悲伤，都可以被分享。  
\- 我们会在一起多久呢？影山一边发动汽车一边想。  
-“我永远喜欢肉！”耳边是日向吵闹的声音。


End file.
